Disney Villains
Similar to the Disney Princess franchise, the Disney Villains have their own franchise to show off just how evil they are. The franchise consists of Disney's most well known and beloved villains. Members Over it's more than 80 year history, The Walt Disney Company has brought to life more than 125 different villains from films, sequels, television, video games, books and even the Disney Parks. Please note the Cheshire Cat was once a member of the Disney Villains but no longer is. Main Group Note: Often cited as the most popular of the villains. These villains are seen in most if not all Disney Villain related productions, merchandise etc. *Maleficent *The Queen *Hades *Scar *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella De Vil *Chernabog *Doctor Facilier *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook Major Members Note: '''Villains that appear in a handful of material but not as much as the main. Despite this however, these villains also have a widespread of popularity. *Gaston *Lady Tremaine *Si and Am *Lucifer *Kaa *Shere Khan *Mr. Smee *Pete *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Big Bad Wolf *Claude Frollo Guest Members '''Note: Some of these villains have been considered some of the greatest Disney Villains of all time, but rarely appear in material centering the franchise. *Yzma *Shan Yu *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Governor Ratcliffe *Oogie Boogie *Stromboli *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Madam Mim *Monstro *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Madame Medusa *Percival C. McLeach *Horned King *Mother Gothel *The Headless Horseman *Ratigan *Pink Elephants *The Ringmaster *The Lonesome Ghost *Man *Clayton *Mortimer Mouse *The Coachman Other Note: These villains have been seen in no material centering the Disney Villains whatsoever but are Disney Villains however, being that they originate from Disney material. *Heffalumps and Woozles *Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Magica De Spell *Negaduck *Bill Sykes *Beagle Boys *Amos Slade *Scroop *Ronno *Dr. Hämsterviel *Captain Gantu *Mitch *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Alameda Slim *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension) *Norm Bots *Toon Patrol Pixar Villains *Sid Phillips *Scud *Hopper *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Randall Boggs *Darla *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *Auto *GO-4 *Charles Muntz *Lotso *Professor Z *Grem *Acer *Miles Axlerod *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Victor Hugo *Vladimir Trunkov *Tony Trihull *Ivan *Mor'du Live Action Villains *Barnaby *Sark *Master Control Program *Mr. Sir *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Cutler Beckett *Sao Feng *Blackbeard *Ian Howe *Judge Doom *Gilbert Sipes *Lyle Van de Groot *Max and Thor *Dr. Claw *Vicky Robinson *Royal Pain *Aunt Spiker *Aunt Sponge *Mitch Wilkinson *Cardinal Richelieu *Maxim Horvath *Tony Perkis Disney Sequels (1994-2008) *Abis Mal *Sa'luk *Forte *Zira *Morgana *Buster *The Dogcatcher *Sarousch *Mama Gunda *Uto & Kago *Marina Del Rey Leaders Over the years, the villains were led by whoever seemed like a good leader. *'Pete' - The Leader of the villains in House of Mouse in "Pete's House of Villains" and second-in-command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *'Maleficent' - The most frequent leader. She led the villains in several park attractions, the Kingdom Hearts series and second-in-command of the Kingdom Keepers novels. *'The Queen' - Led the villains in Fantasmic!, former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party ''and One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. *'Jafar' - Jafar was the leader in the direct-to-video film, ''Mickey's House of Villains. *'Chernabog' - Led the villains in the Kingdom Keepers novels. *'Hades' - The ringleader in the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom attraction and the central villain in the Disney Cruise Line show, Villains Tonight! '' *'Captain Hook' - Led the villains in the Disneyland Paris show Disney Dreams! and the second-in-command in ''Mickey's House of Villains. Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Also, the villains have a Monopoly-like game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly". Other media Television specials In the Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains in eight segments including Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star in this House of Mouse with Jafar as the leader. He and the rest of the villiains overthrow Mickey Mouse and locks all the heroes in the closet and kick Mickey and friends out forcing them to fight to get the club back. Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Gallery See also: Disney Villains/Gallery es:Villanos Disney Category:Characters Category:Villains